


-

by maurice_l



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l
Summary: Россыпь драбблов со старого феста однострочников





	

#

 

Новый тюремный охранник обыскивает медленно, куда медленнее, чем те, с которыми Кимбли имел дело за эти два года. И, в отличие от них, не боится. Страх всегда очевиден, даже когда его скрывают за грубостью. Нужно просто уметь видеть.  
Так что Кимбли ждет, тихо напевая себе под нос. Мелодия простенькая настолько, что кажется вульгарной. Покончив с осмотром камеры, охранник, наконец, принимается за заключённого. Зольф послушно поворачивается лицом к стене и поднимает руки: колодки стучат, соприкоснувшись с камнем, а пение становится громче.  
\- Да заткнись уже, задолбал! – не выдерживают сзади. – Что за кошмар ты поёшь?  
Кимбли вполоборота смотрит, как лицо охранника рассекает знакомый оскал.  
\- Так это все-таки ты. Я ждал чего-то в этом роде.  
\- Хорошо, что ты у нас всё такой же догадливый, - радуется Энви. – А то за тебя тут беспокоятся. Говорят, нехорошо выйдет, если совсем с катушек слетишь. Ты ведь ещё, может, нам понадобишься.  
\- Я так и понял, - кивает Кимбли своим предположениям и ждёт дальше. С обыском покончено, но руки Энви убирать не спешит.  
\- Так что кое-кто просил сделать тебе подарочек, - продолжает гомункул, прижимаясь почти вплотную. – Отличный подарочек для человека. Чтобы ты не очень-то скучал.  
Он делает шаг назад и открывает дверь, впуская в камеру женщину. Ласт улыбается, поправляет локон, а потом ступает внутрь.  
\- Вы там начинайте, - бросает ей через плечо Энви. – А я потом, может, присоединюсь.

«Чёртовы колодки», - думает Кимбли. Ласт сидит у него на коленях и тоже всё делает очень медленно. Энви ловит его взгляд, усмехается и вертит на пальце кольцо с ключами. А после убирает в карман.  
Платье Ласт ручейком чёрного шелка стекает на пол, но знак Уробороса остается рдеть между правильными полушариями её грудей. Кимбли кажется, что он чувствует пульсацию Философского Камня под этой белой кожей. «Чёртовы колодки», - думает он опять.  
\- Сними их.  
\- Не хочу, - тут же откликается Энви. - Ни о чем таком у нас речи не шло.  
Он уже сменил внешность на более привычную, но пока предпочитает комментировать. Однако грех зависти не даст ему продолжать так долго, и это видно.  
\- Не волнуйся, - шепчет Зольфу на ухо Ласт. Голос у нее густой и тихий, но он резонансом отдается по всему телу. – Мы всё сделаем сами.  
\- Вот ещё! – вскидывается Энви. – Я ему что, шлюха какая-то? А, пошли вы все, - и демонстративно отворачивается.  
Кимбли слушает этот диалог и начинает смеяться.

 

#

 

В первый раз Рой еще смог убедить себя, что обознался. В конце концов, для него, рожденного вдали отсюда, местные все еще очень походили друг на друга. А что до характерных примет, то в Ишваре после войны много кого украшали такого рода приметы. Так что это было просто совпадение, в пятый раз повторил себе генерал Мустанг. К тому же, в такой темени проще простого ошибиться.  
Но во второй раз о лучшем освещении нельзя было и мечтать. Безжалостное ишварское солнце заливало светом заново отстроенную улицу, по которой, как ни в чем не бывало, шел он. Шрам. Застыв, как вкопанный, Рой Мустанг смотрел, как тот приближается: с десятком досок в одной руке и ящиком строительных инструментов в другой, спокойный и неторопливый. Спокойствие это покинуло Шрама всего на секунду – когда он встретился взглядом с генералом. А потом вернулось снова. Перехватив доски поудобней, Шрам просто взял и скрылся за углом.  
Рой, наконец, сбросил с себя оцепенение и имел уже неплохой шанс наделать глупостей, но тут заметил в толпе еще одно знакомое лицо. На которое и набросился с целью получения объяснений.  
\- Майлз! – окликнул Рой, и во второй раз за полминуты натолкнулся на пристальный взгляд красных глаз. – Офицер Майлз, идите сюда!  
Тот не заставил себя ждать: пара секунд – и остановился рядом. Генерал понизил голос и выпалил:  
\- Вы в курсе, что в городе находится опасный государственный… ээ… преступник?  
Эффект от неожиданной встречи успел ослабнуть, и Мустанг, наконец, вспомнил, где и при каких обстоятельствах сталкивался с опасным государственным преступником в последний раз. Это немного охладило его пыл.  
\- Да что здесь вообще происходит? Я думал, Шрам мертв, – расстроился Рой и устало провел рукой по векам. На секунду ему показалось, что Майлз улыбается, но это-то уж точно показалось. Адъютант командующей Бриггс славился безупречной дисциплиной.  
\- А это, генерал Мустанг, подарок вам от генерала Армстронг! – отнял у него и эту надежду - как и положено, абсолютно серьезный - Майлз.  
Генерал Мустанг моргнул раз, другой. «Ужасная женщина», - пронеслось у него в голове, но вслух он этого, конечно, не сказал. А вот с растянувшим губы хищным оскалом сделать ничего не смог.  
\- Тогда передайте генералу, - попросил он, - что вежливость не позволит мне не сделать ей ответный подарок.  
Майлз, абсолютно невозмутимый, поправил очки и кивнул.

 

#

 

Когда раздался звонок, не иначе как интуиция заставила Оливию Армстронг остановить горничную и пойти открывать самой. Интуиция и, конечно, опыт. Гостей новая хозяйка особняка не ждала, и тем более не ждала в такое время суток. Мало ли кого могло принести. Времена не располагали к гостеприимству.  
Толкнув дверь, Оливия похвалила себя за прозорливость. Кого-кого, а этого типа она в своем доме видеть не имела никакого желания. А Кати непременно провела бы его в гостиную.  
Зольф Дж. Кимбли, Багровый алхимик, улыбнулся ей открыто и располагающе.  
\- Добрый вечер.  
Оливия молча смотрела на него. Кимбли вскинул острую бровь.  
\- Вы разве не пригласите меня?  
В его голосе звучало искреннее удивление. Генерал Армстронг сделала над собой усилие и сохранила нейтральное выражение лица. Иначе ее бы перекосило. Вы только посмотрите на него. Просто образцовый гражданин Аместрис.  
\- Нет. Я не имею обыкновения приглашать людей домой, если не уверена в их намерениях.  
Пару секунд Багровый смотрел на нее изучающее, а потом спохватился:  
\- Ну конечно. Я здесь по приказу Фюрера.  
Оливия положила руку на эфес сабли. Не иначе как при мысли о недостижимом фехтовальном мастерстве правителя.  
\- Мне казалось, мы с Фюрером пришли к взаимопониманию и не нуждаемся в услугах посредников.  
Кимбли поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.  
\- Ваша осторожность достойна всяческого восхищения. – А потом обходительность сползла с него, словно ее и не было. На долю секунды, но и этого было довольно. – Однако, думаю, вы уже имели возможность убедиться в том, что мы с вами на одной стороне.  
Он вынул из кармана конверт и протянул ей. Оливия, поколебавшись, взяла.  
\- Вы наверняка знаете, что сделать с ним после прочтения, - снова улыбнулся Багровый и начал спускаться по ступенькам, но на полпути обернулся.  
\- Боюсь, вам все же придется свыкнуться с мыслью, что вы будете лицезреть мой образ достаточно часто в ближайшее время.  
С этими словами Кимбли галантно поклонился и исчез в обступавшей особняк темноте.  
"Я бы предпочла стереть твой образ из памяти", - прошипела Оливия, захлопывая дверь. Ей не понравилось, как он посмотрел на нее – словно что-то подозревая. Генерал с удивлением обнаружила, что все в ней клокочет от злости. Она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз была настолько зла.

 

#

 

Их разговор состоит из одних банальностей, готовых формулировок - да и то если Шрам в настроении отвечать. Теперь, когда колеса поезда уносят их на Юг, он замкнулся в привычном молчании. Все сказано ещё в столице: условия оговорены, цель поставлена, а остальное выяснится на месте. После пары неудачных попыток сократить дистанцию Майлз оставляет его в покое. Он сам не из разговорчивых, хотя против компании ничего бы не имел.  
За окнами проносятся поля и города Аместрис, солнце нагревает открытые окна вагона, в которые врывается воздух. Майлз молчит ещё и потому, что знает - пока не время говорить.  
Вскоре после приезда в Ишвар их дороги на некоторое время расходятся: Централ присылает новых солдат, и Майлза зовет долг. Приезжают не только военные, но и инженеры, и простые люди, а главное - со всей страны на родину возвращаются сами ишварцы. Пока лишь немногие, но с каждой неделей все больше и больше. Всем им нужны жилье и еда. Майлз руководит поставками провианта и строительных материалов. Эта страна была сурова к своим жителям и раньше, и сейчас ей, надолго брошенной, почти нечем встречать их. После изоляции Бриггс обилие новых знакомств Майлзу в новинку, но он рад перемене. Ишварец только на четверть, он хочет лучше понять свой народ.  
Единственные, кого пока не присылает Централ - алхимики. Майлз не знает, придут ли они вообще, зато знает, в чьих силах сделать так, чтобы алхимическое преобразование перестало означать здесь смерть.  
Шрам поселился в одном из на скорую руку сколоченных бараков, но возвращается туда только за сном. Он работает от рассвета и до заката, и после заката тоже - солнце тут садится рано. Разбирает завалы, готовит котлованы для фундаментов, дробит непослушную горную породу. Помогает возводить стены и мостит дороги. Люди смотрят на него сначала с испугом, потом - с восхищением. Но сам он не с людьми. Майлз понимает это по рассказам: новое имя не спешит приставать к бывшему государственному преступнику; каждый называет его по-своему.  
\- А когда Ишвар восстановят, ты уйдешь? - спрашивает Майлз, однажды вечером дождавшись Шрама у дверей барака.  
\- Что? - голос у того глухой, а лицо и одежда посерели от пыли.  
\- Ты ведешь себя так, словно ты здесь чужой.  
\- Думай как хочешь, - Шрам зачерпывает воды из стоящей у стены бочки. Грязные капли падают на землю. - Я делаю, что могу.  
Майлз хочет сказать что-то ещё, но видит в одном из окон сонную любопытную физиономию кого-то из ребятни. Видит её и Шрам.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Майлз и уходит.  
А потом очередным поездом из восточного убежища возвращается новая группа беженцев, и среди них - один из немногих оставшихся священников. Его узнают люди всему городу. Знаком ли старику Шрам, Майлз не знает, но неделю спустя видит их вместе у здания нового храма. То едва начато, но теперь, когда есть, кому встать за алтарем, работа пойдет быстрей. Так думает Майлз, и все же не ждет, что она пойдет настолько быстро.  
Храм вырастает за неделю: простой, но крепкий. Он украшен по ишварскому обычаю скудно, и груз последних лет тает для тех, кто входит в него. На праздник в честь его открытия приходят все. Глядя на Шрама в новой - традиционной - одежде, Майлз видит уже не строителя и не убийцу, а монаха, и понимает, что был неправ.

 

#

 

Любой, кто знал Оливию Армстронг, сказал бы, что характер у неё взрывоопасный. Вопрос был только в масштабе разрушений. Тем, кому она благоволила, опасаться было, до известной степени, нечего. Тем же, кто рискнул вызвать недовольство Оливии, грозило испытать всю тяжесть её нрава. Зольф Кимбли счёл бы себя польщенным, узнай он, что недавно возглавил чёрный список Снежной Королевы.  
Тем более что именно этого он и добивался.  
Кимбли слышал о коменданте Бриггс ещё задолго до своего заключения: женщина, да ещё такая молодая, ставшая во главе крепости (да ещё такой важной), была в некотором роде армейской легендой. Но лично Оливию не встречал. Встретив же, наконец, подумал, что знакомство стоило ожидания. Впрочем, на тот момент перед Кимбли стояли куда более важные цели, и он сосредоточился на них. Однако потом, когда кровавая печать была поставлена, Шрам ускользнул, а они оба оказались в Централе, решил: почему бы и нет?  
Почему бы не посмотреть, как далеко она сможет зайти?  
Ярость, которую он видел в глазах Оливии, ярость, раскаленная добела, была такой многообещающей.  
\- Да она просто убьет тебя, как убила Рейвена, - рассмеялся Энви, перехватив его взгляд.  
Они стояли в одном из коридоров штаба, и гомункул, по мнению Кимбли, лишь дурака мог обмануть своей маскировкой. Оливия только что пронеслась мимо них – по направлению к своему новому кабинету.  
\- Не думаю, - покачал головой Зольф. Он и правда сомневался, что Армстронг, уяснив диспозицию, решится на такое.  
\- Красивая? Хочешь её? – не унимался Энви, зубасто улыбаясь. Ему очень нравилось считать, что он понимает людей.  
\- Опасная. И очень верит в то, что она права, - отозвался Кимбли. Камни в его кармане – круглый и ограненный – с тихим стуком соприкоснулись, словно в подтверждение.  
Раньше он мог бы попробовать связать Армстронг тем, что у неё в подчиненных один очень болтливый ишварит. Теперь счета сравнялись: Фюрер прощал своим сторонникам куда больше, чем такие мелочи. Значит, оставалось полагаться только на интуицию.  
«Вон из моего кабинета!», - скомандовала Оливия, когда он поинтересовался, не может ли быть так, что она, на самом деле, вовсе не меняла сторону. И Кимбли вышел, так и не поняв, был ли он прав. Другой реакции он и не ждал. Но до Того Самого дня, на его удачу, оставалось достаточно времени. Он мог попробовать ещё.

 

#

 

Водитель из Энви отвратительный. Машину заносит на поворотах, а сзади то и дело доносится пронзительное гудение клаксонов – гомункул не заботится негласными правилами вежливости, установившимися на дорогах Аместрис. Если он так ездит в обличьи военного, думает Кимбли, страшно представить, что было бы в другие дни. Хотя, может, дело как раз в том, что сейчас Энви чувствует свою ответственность за поддержание престижа армии. В любом случае, хорошо, что ехать им недалеко.  
Квартира, которую командование предоставило в пользование Кимбли, выглядит, как и положено, нежилой. Вещей от прежнего владельца не осталось, а своих у него пока нет. Зольф берет протянутый Энви кошелёк и прикидывает, что магазины, наверное, ещё открыты.  
\- Сегодня ведь пятница? – спрашивает он, хотя уверен и так. Не то чтобы в тюрьме имело смысл следить за днями недели, но Кимбли подмечает такие детали подсознательно. Так, по выходным надсмотрщик приходил на пару минут позже: газету выпускали с приложением.  
\- Ага.  
Кимбли даже немного жаль, что обживаться у него нет времени. После восьми лет в одной и той же камере мысль о своем доме несет в себе что-то ностальгическое. Он ещё раз окидывает прихожую взглядом: блеклые обои с цветочным узором и мутное зеркало, и кивает своему отражению. Зеркал он тоже не видел давно.  
\- Идем.  
Энви только этого и ждёт. Они спускаются по чисто выметенной лестнице, и Кимбли улыбается на прощание консьержке. Та улыбается в ответ. От такой доверчивости он тоже отвык.  
По пути в штаб Энви опять начинает одолевать любопытство. А может, дело в том, что машин на улицах стало меньше и гомункулу не на что отвлекаться. Кимбли видит его уже не в первый раз и уверен: хоть Энви и не очень внимателен, но его внимание всегда к чему-то приковано. Черты характера, почти наверняка связанные.  
\- А ведь я так тебя и не спросил тогда, - Энви выкручивает руль и чудом вписывается в поворот; небрежности в этом столько же, сколько нарочитости. – Про камень. Ну и на что это, по-твоему, похоже – иметь его?  
Гомункул оборачивается – так, что уже не видит дороги, – и внимательно смотрит.  
Город течёт мимо них, и Кимбли ловит себя на ощущении, которого уже заждался - ощущении, что всех этих лет не было вовсе.  
\- На что он похож? У него - цвет крови, вкус смерти, запах боли. А звук… - алхимик прикрывает глаза, словно прислушиваясь. - Звук наслаждения.  
Сзади снова гудит чей-то клаксон, и Энви всё же снисходит до своей прямой обязанности; к тому же, вдалеке уже виднеется здание штаба. Но перед тем как он отворачивается, Кимбли уже знает, что в одном их взгляды сходятся.

 

#

 

Со стороны власть многим кажется заманчивой. Ведь столько всего можно изменить: столько нового создать, столько зла предотвратить, столько древних, изживших себя, ставших обузой традиций отменить. Син – страна традиций, и в том его главная беда. Это заметно и чужеземцам, но только тот, кто вырос здесь, видит, насколько глубоко уходят корни обычаев. Лин Яо думал, что познал лицо этого врага и его силу, но молодость сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он ошибся и не рассчитал. Ошибся и поверил.  
Получив секрет бессмертия, старый император медлит уходить. Воля правителя священна, любое обещание, данное им, может быть взято назад. Зачем ему, обретшему теперь вечную жизнь, отказываться от своей страны? Каждый из советников восславит мудрость императора: тот, кто так долго нёс на себе груз этой тяжкой заботы, познал её тонкости сполна. Как сравниться с ним наследнику? Как доверить молодому Яо это бремя? И всё же император уходит: годы утолили его жажду светских почестей. Но уходит он не до конца: объявленный наместником Лин чувствует тень удалившегося на покой правителя за своей спиной. Традиции, которые он так хотел разрушить, золотой клеткой встают вокруг него, и он обязан их блюсти.  
Порой ему кажется, что долгий синский церемониал отбирает у него все силы: цвета облачений и последовательность слов, многолюдные процессии и боязливое раболепие не слуг даже – всех, кто его окружает. Всех, кроме двоих.  
\- Я так этого хотел... и как устал от того, что получил, - говорит он Мей Чен, когда после одной из множества церемоний они – чудом, не иначе, и помощью Ран Фан, вставшей на страже покоев замест почетной охраны, – остаются наедине.  
Если кому и видеть момент его слабости, то только ей.  
Мей хмурит брови и на её – повзрослевшем – лице застывает выражение искреннего непонимания.  
\- Ты обещал защищать мою семью. Как же ты собираешься нас защитить, если устал?  
Тон, которым она произносит это, непочтителен, почти оскорбителен; император Сина никогда бы такого не простил. Но Лин никогда не хотел быть просто очередным императором Сина.  
\- И правда, - улыбается он и кидает парадный головной убор, словно нарочно, мимо расписанного драконами стола. Камень на душе Лина будто становится легче. Ему с самого детства говорили, что он неправ, желая сразу всего. Возможно, говорившие были не так уж неправы. – Как я собираюсь вас защищать?

 

#

 

Ласт – идеальная женщина; выбирая сосуд для второго из своих грехов, Отец нашёл ту, что больше других будила похоть в нём самом. Смоляно-чёрные волосы и высокая грудь, узкая талия и белая кожа; даже будучи просто смертной, она притягивала взгляд. Но в искушение ввергает не одна только внешность, так скажет любой церковник. Теперь, когда в этой груди заключен философский камень, нет женщины, объятия которой принесли бы больше упоения. Так должен думать любой – и как же злится Энви, когда понимает, что тоже стал думать так.  
Всё они – часть того, кто их породил. Так что же странного, что Энви унаследовал влечение Отца? Наверняка и Прайд унаследовал его, но грех гордыни заключен в оболочку ребенка. Несомненно, получил это наследство Грид; это или куда худшее: ведь он же воплощение жадности. Только вот сам Энви – воплощение зависти, не мужчина и не женщина, сонмище неупокоившихся душ; он привык к их голоду. А это желание – почти оскорбительно плотское.  
Хотя каким ещё ему быть?  
Наверняка всему виной его привычное обличье, решает Энви – и оборачивается девушкой. Но эта уловка не приносит избавления. Провожая Ласт взглядом, он едва не задыхается от злости. Глубоко внутри Энви живёт уверенность, которую невозможно отрицать: любые его желания обречены, всё, чего он захочет, достанется другим. Так говорит его истинная сущность; но именно она всегда толкает его вперёд. «Какого чёрта?» - и в этот раз решает он.  
\- Ты же воплощение похоти. Так чему ты удивляешься? – спрашивает Энви, и насмешка звенит в его голосе натянутой струной.  
Но это он удивлен, когда Ласт в ответ накрывает его губы своими, мягкими. Она ровно такая, как он представлял себе, и в этом знании есть что-то почти кровосмесительное. Все эти людишки и вправду не годились ни на что. Энви восторженно хорошо, и, когда Ласт, наконец, опускается на него, ему чуть ли не впервые в жизни хочется молчать. Но долго так длиться, конечно, не может.  
\- Эй, Ласт, а почему ты согласилась? – интересуется он, закладывая руки за голову и цепко вглядываясь куда-то перед собой.  
Она оборачивается – тонкий силуэт на фоне окна – и пожимает плечами.  
\- А почему нет?


End file.
